


Then you wanna get frisky, it's too risky

by paradox_of_retaliation



Series: The Coming Out Stories of Kimi Räikkönen and Sebastian Vettel [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_of_retaliation/pseuds/paradox_of_retaliation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi's brother brings his sons over to see their uncle. Kimi forgets and invites Sebastian over, too. Sebastian just wishes his fist meeting with Kimi's family would have happened while he was wearing clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then you wanna get frisky, it's too risky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFlirtMeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/gifts).



> This idea came to me on Tuesday morning and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. So, here you go, I hope you like it! ^^
> 
> The title is from the song "Coasts" by Air Dubai

Sebastian pulls out of Kimi with a groan, hands gripping onto the Finn's thighs reassuringly and rubbing soothing circles into his skin with his thumbs as Kimi hisses at the uncomfortable feeling of being left empty.

He leans over Kimi's body splayed on the sheets, his chest rising up and down erratically and brushing against Sebastian's own chest at every inhale as they both try to catch their breaths and come down from their recent orgasms enough to be able to speak. Sebastian's senses are working on overdrive; ears catching every little breath that Kimi takes under him, the skin of his face prickling pleasantly every time a warm puff of air fans over it, eyes flicking between Kimi's closed ones and his throat where he can see Kimi swallow every now and then and nose picking up the faint scent of sex lingering in the air between them.

Kimi's eyes flutter open after a short while, taking in Sebastian's flushed face hovering above his own, and he chuckles breathlessly. ”What are you staring at?” he queries, lifting his right hand to ruffle Sebastian's hair where it is sweaty and sticking to his forehead.

Sebastian leans into the hand and smiles tenderly down at the other man. ”You. You look unbelievable after you've come.” He leans in closer until he can nudge their noses together, ”Makes me wish I could make love to you all over again,” he purrs and presses a wet kiss to Kimi's nose.

Kimi rubs his nose in mock annoyance. ”Shut up,” he snorts but can't stop the blood from rushing to his face and making it flush an even darker red. 

”Never,” Sebastian whispers and catches Kimi's lips with his own, sucking on his top lip gently and caressing it with the tip of his tongue before moving his lips down Kimi's chin, over his jawline and to his neck. Kimi hums contentedly, tilting his head back so Sebastian has better access to his skin, and laughs when Sebastian's beard scrapes him.

”That tickles,” he breathes out, another gale of laughter following when Sebastian just rubs his face more insistently against his neck, causing Kimi to tug on his hair pointedly. ”You little shit!”

Sebastian grins against his neck. ”Will you still let this little shit lick your stomach clean for you?” he asks innocently, already sidling down on the bed and leaving a trail of sweet kisses down Kimi's chest.

Kimi's fingers slide out of Sebastian's hair and he props himself up on his elbows, looking down to where Sebastian is flicking his nipple with his tongue. Their gazes meet briefly and the question is clear in Sebastian's eyes when Kimi looks into them. He simply nods in approval and Sebastian gets to work eagerly.

Kimi gasps at the initial touch of Sebastian's warm tongue on the sensitive skin of his stomach, shivers traveling up his body and raising goosebumps all over. Sebastian is lapping the drying come, licking slowly with the flat of his tongue and savouring the taste in his mouth, humming happily. He keeps glancing up at Kimi who is following the path of Sebastian's mouth with his eyes, gaze intent, biting down on his lower lip.

Sebastian wants more of a reaction though, and he knows exactly how to get one. He smirks up at Kimi who raises an eyebrow in question which Sebastian ignores in favour of trailing one of his hands down between Kimi's legs and thrusting two fingers inside of his still loose hole, at the same time biting down on Kimi's stomach hard and sucking the come off his skin.

Kimi jolts on the bed and cries out in surprise, Sebastian's fingers rubbing his oversensitive prostate setting his nerves on fire, and the pain caused by Sebastian's teeth biting into him creating a very nice contrast. He catches Sebastian's eye as his teeth let go of Kimi's skin and they grin at each other. Sebastian crooks his fingers inside of Kimi and pushes a loud groan out of him, so loud they both fail to hear the rapid footsteps just outside the door to Kimi's bedroom.

The door crashes open with a deafening bang.

” _Kimi-setä!_ ”

Kimi's head whips towards the door and Sebastian jumps one meter in the air – or at least that's what it feels like – in his haste to get off of Kimi. 

” _Mitä vit-?!_ ” 

” _Scheiße!_ ” 

Sebastian fumbles with the sheets, trying to cover himself and almost falls off the bed in the process when Kimi tugs the sheets from his hands to cover his own modesty. Sebastian scrambles into a sitting position on the bed and manages to snatch a pillow to drop onto his lap.

Both of their hearts are beating furiously, adrenaline coursing through their veins as their eyes settle on the intruder. Or, as it turns out, _intruders_.

Two pairs of blue eyes stare at them from the doorway, wide in shock. Kimi groans and buries his face in his hands when he recognizes his nephews, he had completely forgotten Rami was going to come visit with the boys today.

Sebastian keeps looking from a seemingly humiliated Kimi to the two small boys who are looking more and more confused as the seconds tick by. Sebastian feels like a fish out of water, twiddling his thumbs and nibbling on the inside of his mouth nervously. This is bad, he thinks, Kimi's brother will never forgive him for scarring his kids, so much for giving a good first impression of himself to Kimi's family.

”Uncle Kimi?” one of the boys – Sebastian doesn't know which one – asks hesitantly in Finnish.

Kimi takes a deep breath and braces himself, lifting his face from his hands and trying to appear calm. He thinks he pretty much succeeds.

”Justus,” he grits out, then turns to the other boy, ”Tiitus. We didn't hear you coming.”

Sebastian snorts beside him and Kimi smacks him on the arm without even looking, finding some sort of satisfaction in the yelp Sebastian lets out. The boys don't seem to notice, instead Tiitus opens his mouth, ”What were you doing?”

Sebastian's ears turn dark red and Kimi coughs. ”Sebastian and I were...talking.”

An identical frown appears on both of the boys' faces. ”In your bed?”

”Yes.”

”In the dark?” Justus asks as he flicks the lights on, causing both Kimi and Sebastian to blink to adjust to the change of lighting.

” _Yes._ ”

”Why?”

”Because this is my house and I can do whatever I want in it.”

The boys go silent for a moment and then Tiitus pipes up again, ”Why are you naked?”

Kimi resists the urge to dive under the covers and refuse to come out for the rest of the day. Or year. Yes, the rest of the year sounds much more fitting.

Sebastian notices Kimi is apparently having an inner breakdown and decides to step in before the situation gets any worse. ”Your uncle and I thought it was kind of hot in here, so we decided to...lose some layers.”

Tiitus and Justus nod in understanding, as if that actually made any sense, but Kimi isn't too picky at the moment. He reaches behind himself to subtly squeeze Sebastian's knee in a silent 'thank you'. Sebastian pokes his back gently with his toe in answer. Maybe this won't be as bad as they thought.

Meanwhile Justus' eyes have moved from Kimi to Sebastian, squinting in a way that reminds Sebastian so much of Kimi he just wants to squish the boy's cheeks and coo at him until he gets annoyed.

”What's that white stuff on your face?” the boy asks, causing Sebastian and Kimi both to freeze. Kimi turns slowly to look at Sebastian and his eyes widen when they land on his face. _Oh shit._

”Look, uncle Kimi has it on his stomach too!” Tiitus shrieks, tugging on his brother's sleeve. 

Kimi closes his eyes and exhales sharply through his nose. This really isn't how he wanted his nephews to find out their uncle sometimes likes to enjoy some quality time with a certain German F1 World Champion. And by 'sometimes' he means 'as often as possible' but that is beside the point.

Sebastian reaches up with a trembling hand to wipe his face. He has to find a way to bullshit their way out of this since it seems like Kimi has gone back to his inner breakdown. ”Ah, it's- uh, it's ice cream. Yes! It's ice cream, you know how much your uncle loves ice cream, right?”

Kimi raises his head very slowly and looks at Sebastian like he has grown another head. The look is so incredulous Sebastian starts to question if he even used actual words or just gibberish. To Sebastian's fortune, the boys seem to have believed him.

”What?!” Justus and Tiitus yell in unison. ”Why does he get to eat your ice cream, you never let us have any!” They are looking at Kimi accusingly, like he has committed the worst possible crime.

Kimi opens his mouth to rebut but the muffled snickering from behind him makes him pause and he turns to Sebastian with the darkest glare he can muster in his current state. The glare doesn't deter Sebastian at all though, he keeps laughing into his hand until tears start gathering in his eyes and Kimi feels like smacking him again.

”Seb, cut it out!” he orders and then turns to his nephews, ”You two, get out!”

”What? Why?!” Justus whines, chorused by his brother who keeps repeating how it's not fair that Kimi is throwing them out.

Kimi rolls his eyes when he hears Sebastian snort behind him and he turns back to him, offering him his sweetest smile, ”Seb, _kultaseni_ , what did I just tell you? Do I have to start denying you sex again?”

Sebastian almost chokes on his laughter and splutters for a moment, looking at Kimi a little warily. ”You don't mean that,” he says but is in no way confident Kimi really wouldn't go through with his threat. Again.

”Try me,” Kimi says drily, holding Sebastian's gaze until the German concedes and raises his hands in surrender, accompanied by a quiet 'okay, okay'. Kimi nods, satisfied in his victory, and turns back to his nephews who are once again staring at him with wide eyes and shock written all over their faces.

”You said sex!” Justus yells and points at his uncle. ”Are you two having sex? Can guys do that?”

Kimi can feel himself blush and he wonders what he ever did to deserve this. 

Rami chooses that moment to enter the bedroom.

”Why are you two yelling all the time, what is goin-” he pauses when he spots Kimi on the bed, naked with Sebastian Vettel who seems to be trying to hide behind his little brother.

”Dad, did you know two guys could have sex? Did you know Uncle Kimi was having it with Vettel?” Justus demands, still pointing at his uncle and the German on the bed. 

Kimi has once again buried his face into his hands while Sebastian tries to at the same time shrink into himself and whisper reassuringly into Kimi's ear that in Sebastian's opinion, his attempts at damage control were outstanding.

”And did you know Uncle Kimi lets Vettel eat his ice cream? They were eating it when we came in! He never gives us any!” Tiitus adds, just as outraged as his brother that their uncle would betray them like this.

Rami glances towards the bed and doesn't see ice cream anywhere, instead it is clear as day what the white substance on his little brother's stomach is. He decides the couple has endured enough of his sons' curiosity for one day and herds the two boys out of the door, sending a pointed look towards Sebastian who flinches and gives a guilty smile.

Rami closes the door and sighs. His little brother never fails to give him additional heartbeat even after all these years.

”Do you two even know what sex is?” he asks his sons in a strained voice, still looking at the closed door.

Justus and Tiitus stay silent and when Rami looks down at them, they are both shaking their heads. 

”It's what adults do, right? When they really like each other?” Tiitus asks innocently and his brother nods in agreement.

Rami smiles, a little amused, and nods.

”Do you think Uncle Kimi likes Vettel?”

Rami looks back at the door once again, having been pondering the same thing himself.

”Hopefully,” he says after a moment and guides the boys downstairs.

He'll have to have a long talk with Kimi and Sebastian when they finally venture out of the bedroom.

~*~

Sebastian sighs in relief when the door closes and he and Kimi are left by themselves once again. The Finn is still sitting with his back to Sebastian, posture tense and hands covering his face so Sebastian can't really tell what he is feeling at the moment.

Sebastian leans closer and presses a kiss to Kimi's shoulder, hands reaching up to pull Kimi's own hands from his face. ”You okay?” Sebastian asks quietly, nuzzling the skin behind Kimi's ear.

Kimi nods, and after a few more kisses from Sebastian, he finally relaxes and lets out a sigh of his own.

”Good boy,” Sebastian praises cheekily, earning a weak snort from Kimi.

Sebastian rests his chin on Kimi's shoulder after delivering one last kiss to his cheek. He stares at the side of Kimi's face for a while and then decides to break the ice.

”So...” he begins slowly, ”Would it be okay with you if I finished licking up your 'ice cream'?

Sebastian doesn't think he has ever got hit so hard with a pillow in his life.


End file.
